


I Like the Idea of You

by EverCosmicRose



Category: The Uniques (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, One Shot, Song: I Like (the idea of) You (Tessa Violet), Uniques Fanfic Contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverCosmicRose/pseuds/EverCosmicRose
Summary: After fighting mundane villains to Goth Girl fanatics, Telepath decided that the team needs to take a break. Unlike the last couple of outings, the group decided to go their separate ways and have a girls/boys night. What's a night on the town without a little eating, shopping, and romance gossip?
Relationships: Jack | Quake/Hope Sage | Telepath, Katie Flynn | Kid Quick/Matt Smith | Scout, Michael Collins/Hope Sage | Telepath
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Uniques Contest 2020





	I Like the Idea of You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There will be mild flirting, but nothing really else. Also, since I'm a big songfic writer, this is based on I Like (the idea of) You by Tessa Violet. I do not own the song!!!!! Song lyrics will be mentioned in this. Here is a link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQyFFTh_YGc
> 
> Fic started:2020-07-08  
> Fic finished editing: 2020-07-27

The team, minus Nikki - who was already there, arrived at their home. It had been a long week of fighting villains - from recurring ones to the newly inspired Goth Girls fanatics. The New Guard was aware that this would happen to them at some point. The constants fighting was taking a toll on them; though, no one would openly admit it. Though, the one that felt the most pressure was Hope. Between all the villains and figuring out Shawn's journal, she felt exhausted.

“Whatever it is you’re doing, chica, you should take a break,” Jack stated as he approached Hope while she was analyzing the journal. “I’ve seen you reading that thing every chance you get. You need to take a break; we all do.”

Hope closed the journal with a sigh. She knew Jack was right about the team needing a break. Arguments sparked more frequently between the team while frustration, from the lack of free time, ran at an all-time high.

“Okay, Mr. Bright Idea,” Hope started with crossed legs. “What do you suggest we do? I'm not against going out, I just want something different. So, no bar and no bowling."

Jack thought about it before finally answering, “Well, how about you girls go out and do whatever girls do on a night on the town. While the guys and I go bowling? It would be something different.”

“You know that’s not a bad idea,” Hope replied with a small smile. “It would be nice to a little bonding with the girls. Plus, we can go and get bras without one of you guys freaking out.”

“Not me,” Jack replied with a slight smirk. "I would love to recommend some for you."

Hope rolled her eyes at Jack's antics while a light blush appeared on her face. She always got flustered from Jack’s flirting. Between her finding Jack hot and him having admirable ideals, Hope had formed a small crush on him. What the biggest problem with that crush was that she also liked Michael. Two complete opposites. While Jack was the rebel and tough guy, Michael was a sweet and sensitive soul. Besides his personality, Hope had been spending more time with Michael lately since she told him about the journal.

“Whatever you say, Richter Scale,” Hope agreed with the idea. “Let’s tell the rest of them then.”

After talking it over with the team, everyone agreed to a boys/girls night. The boys chose a simple place of venue; a night at the bowling alley with the older boys versing the younger ones. Meanwhile, the girls decided to go with a classic experience - a night at the mall. With everything figured out, the New Guard went their respective ways.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Hope, Nikki, and Katie just finished a round of games at the arcade. After Nikki whipped the floor with them (also creating some new high scores in the process), the trio had decided to head to Orange Julius for some drinks and food. The three of them had already shopped at dELiA*s, Gadzooks, and a few other stores earlier and decided it was about time to head back to the base.

“Do you think the boys will be back?” Hope asked as they waited in line for food. “It is around eight.”

Katie, who had been texting earlier, looked up from her phone and replied, “Guy texted me earlier to tell me that they were heading to karaoke. So, I’m going to say no.”

Hope let out a sigh. She was hoping that at least Michael would back at the base so that they could look at the journal together for a little.

“Why?” Nikki questioned with a smirk after she ordered a burger and a classic Julius. “You want to go back to Earthquake Boy?"

Hope rolled her eyes at Nikki’s suggestion as she and Katie ordered some drinks. Nikki has been teasing her lately about how she found Jack hot.

“For your information, Nikki, no,” Hope started as she was handed her drink. “I have a radar for trouble, and he, along with Jason, is on it. I'm just keeping a closer watch on Jack.”

"Even then, I see you eyeing Jack more than that. You've got the hots for him," Nikki replied with a small smirk as she took a bite of her burger. "Are you sure you don't want a piece of that?"

Hope shook her eyed and rolled her eyes at Nikki before leading the trio to a free table. She was kind of glad Katie was paying more attention to her phone and texting Scout than she was paying attention to the conversation.

“I like the idea, and I wonder how it would be," Hope admitted as her eyes glinted with thought. "But we just don't make any sense. A girl like me with a boy like him? It might sound like a perfect couple for a romance novel, but this is real life.”

"Wait. Really?" Katie interjected with wide eyes aimed at Hope, stopping the text she was typing. "I thought you and Michael had something going on. You two seem to disappear together a lot lately…"

Hope placed her head in her hands to hide her embarrassment before replying, "That's the other problem. I also like Michael!"

“Well, that’s quite the pickle you have got yourself in,” Katie responded with. “I mean I knew you flirted with Jack. But, I didn’t know it was more than that…”

Hope felt like burning herself alive at this point. It felt wrong to like both of them at the same time. Did she like Jack or was she just physically attracted to him? Did she like Michael or was he more of a brother.

“Hope, you know there’s more than one type of love,” Nikki tried to cheer her childhood friend up. “It could be ludus, philia, or even eros! It’s okay to like both of them. No law states you can’t have the same feelings for two different people.”

“She’s right, Hope,” Katie added on with a small smile. “Love comes and goes with time. It takes time to figure out how you love someone. So, don’t fault yourself if you can’t figure it out at first.”

“Thanks, girls,” Hope replied with a smile; she was glad to have them as her supports. “How about we stop talking about my love life and meet the boys at karaoke?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading this! Comfort and Adam, if you're reading this note I would like to thank you. You guys have inspired me to try and make my own Webtoon. From the beautifully plot out story line to the relationships of the characters, The Uniques has been - and will continue to be - one of my favorite comics! Again, thank you for all the hard work and interactions with us fans!


End file.
